Ysaveth
Ysaveth Meldryth of the House of Pierrel, Baroness of Witchaven, is a character played by ByzanLeo on W42. Currently the incumbent Baroness of Witchaven, Ysaveth (or Ysa for short) has proved herself as not only an extravagant and enigmatic noblewoman but also a keen observer and perhaps an expert in the fine art of espionage. History To be added. Character Information Personality Ysaveth possesses a coy, intelligent personality. She is known to be an adept diplomat as well as a demagogue, having no problem with public speaking or raising morale. As well as these natural talents, she also has an educated dialect due to her education within Misthalin. She displays a sense of elegance and grace, balancing the line between aloof and enticing extremely well. Ysaveth is absurdly aware of her surroundings, owing to her secretive nature. The Baroness is often described as 'extravagant' and 'enigmatic' - mainly because of her outward appearance, and her socialite personality. Ysaveth, though friendly and amicable, has a side of her that plots and schemes and holds grudges. She finds it hard to forgive those who wrong her, and will do anything when given the chance to ruin them. However, it is important that she works in patient, collected ways. The Baroness will not rush into a plan with no regard to the consequences. Instead, she will assess the situation, and find the best possible solution which will benefit both her and ruin the targeted individual. Appearance Known as a great beauty in her day, it is clear that she is gifted with slight Fremennik features. Her skin is milky pale, unblemished save for a few faint smile lines and dimples. Standing at a height of 5'9'', Ysa often wears heeled leather boots in order to create more of an imposing, leader like presence. Long, raven black hair that reaches the bottom of her back is quite often tied up into a chignon-cum-beehive style, adorned with a golden headpiece that keeps it in place. Her body structure consists of a slender swan neck, slightly broad shoulders and hips with a trim waist, a trait she inherited from her mother. Ysaveth's face has often been the subject of many portraits and drawings, it's striking features capturing the attention of many who meet her. Perhaps the most noticeable feature are her eyes - two heavy-lidded, deep ocean blue irises, framed by thick lashes and often lined subtly with black kohl, making her eyes look all the more noticeable. She has a slightly upturned nose, compact and ever so slightly hooked, best described as a slight patrician profile. High cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin make up the structure, accompanied with a small brow and pointed eyebrows, plucked to perfection in a way that gives her a look of knowing and sly wisdom. The last feature is her lips. Always painted with a dark, currant red, her top lip has the shape of a longbow, with a sharp dip in the middle. The bottom lip is slightly larger than the top, and both possess a plumpness to them, allowing for an enticing look. As for the Baroness' clothes, there are many, but her most common outfit is one that some would describe as 'glorious' and others 'vulgar'. Modelled after the shape of a bell, the dress is made up of a bodice, a bardot neckline cinched into a sturdy hourglass figure, with a lower organza covered dress that is gathered at the upper thigh and ends in a small train, creating an effect that causes the dress to fan out when the wearer walks. The top of the dress is an intricately cut neck pattern, covering the top of the bust and collarbone while at the same time allowing glimpses of it. The dress is gold and red, consisting of silk satin, organza and cotton. Ysaveth pairs this outfit with ornate ruby drop earrings and a matching set of torque bracelets and a necklace. Abilities and Skill Equipment Relationships Title Gallery To be added. Trivia To be added. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Noble